Fuis le il te suis, suis le il te fuit
by Mya Potter
Summary: Comment Lily va se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'elle a faite en demandant à James de la laisser tranquille et va vouloir tout arranger... Mais serait-ce trop tard? Première fic..Reviews svpp!


Fuis le il te suit, suis le il te fuit !

Lâche-moi !! 

Avait hurlait pour la énième fois de la journée Lily Evans une jeune Gryffondor au caractère pour le moins explosif. A qui elle s'adressait ? Voyons très chères c'est une évidence. James Potter sa ne vous dis rien ? Bien je vais vous dire qui sait : James Potter, extrêmement beau jeune homme de 17 ans à Gryffondor taillé comme un dieu d'après ce que disent toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard. Toute ? Non, Lily Evans elle ne voit en lui qu'un arrogant, prétentieux et un petit fils à papa pourri gâté sans une once de cœur ou de bonté pour le plus grand malheur de celui-ci qui lui jure de tout son cœur qu'il l'aime à la folie mais elle ne l'a jamais cru et sa lui déchire le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle lui dis qu'elle le déteste ou bien qu'elle préfèrerais mourir que d'avoir a l'embrasser une seul fois. Lui, il n'a jamais renoncé il disait toujours qu'un jour ou l'autre elle lui tomberait dans les bras mais ce jour n'est jamais arrivé. Bien, maintenant revenons a notre histoire ! Ou en étions-nous… à oui donc :

Lâche-moi !! avait hurlé Lily Evans après la énième demande de James Potter.

Lily je… La voie de James pouvait vous déchirer le cœur on aurait dis qu'il avait perdus tout bonheur. Lily lui coupa la parole et lui dis d'un ton cassant.

Tu m'aime c'est sa hein… Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie et reprit d'une voie glaciale. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, je suis ta raison d'être, depuis que tu m'a vue pour la première fois tu ne cesse de penser a moi et bla bla bla oui merci je connais le refrain épargne ta salive. 

Non, je t'aime réellement croit moi je ne me moque pas de toi… Je… Jamais je ne pourrais de faire de mal Lily pour une fois fais moi confiance. Si il ne voulait pas conserver à tout prix le peut de dignité qui lui restait il aurait éclatait en sanglots, mais il ne pouvait pas il avait pris sa décision peux importe ce que sa lui coutait plus jamais il ne viendrait la voir si elle le repousse encore une fois il ne pouvait plus subir tout sa. Il l'aimait trop pour accepté de se faire ainsi insulter par elle.

Oui, c'est sa tu m'aime et les filles que tu te fais chaque soir c'est pour décorer peut être ? Sais-tu seulement ce que veut dire le mot aimer ? Est-ce que tu serais près à donner ta vie pour moi ? A tout faire pour que je sois un peu plus heureuse ? Serais-tu prêt à faire ta vie avec moi ? A me supporter jusqu'à ton dernier souffle ? Serais-tu prêt à me pardonner toutes mes erreurs simplement parce que tu me fais confiance ? Alors Potter sais-tu simplement ce que veut dire le mot aimer ? Serais-tu prêt à me dire que tu m'aime à présent ? Elle avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure et des larmes perlé silencieusement sur sa joue.

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard. Il y avait de la tristesse au plus profond de son regard. Elle crut voir pendant une fraction de seconde une profonde et inexplicable tristesse. Pourquoi ? Il ne l'aimait pas elle le savait elle ne pouvait pas se laisser bercer par des illusions qui ne la feront retomber que plus durement dans la réalité non elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas. Elle détourna son regard juste au moment ou il reprenait la parole. Il ne devait pas découvrir à quel point elle l'aimait. NON. Jamais.

Je… Ecoute je vais te laisser tranquille comme tu me la si souvent demander… Plus jamais je ne t'adresserais la parole si tel est ton choix tu n'a qu'un seul mot à dire et plus jamais tu ne me verras du moins je m'efforcerais de ne pas te rencontrer dans les couloirs si cela peut te rendre plus heureuse tu ne me verras plus jamais. Puis il répéta dans un souffle Jamais Il releva la tête et attendis en retenant son souffle la réponse espérant au plus profond de lui-même qu'elle lui dirait qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans lui. Qu'elle ne supporterait pas de ne plus le voir. Seulement aucune réponse ne vint car elle se retourna et s'en alla en courant. Lui il resta plantait au milieu de la salle commune déserte a regardais l'endroit ou elle était quelques secondes auparavant. C'était finis sa signifiais clairement qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il l'approche et c'est ce qu'il ferait plus jamais il ne lui parlerait, ne la taquinerait, ne la regarderait c'était finis elle avait fais son choix et si sa vie pouvait être mieux sans lui alors il la laisserait tranquille. Il s'effondra su le canapé près de lui pris sa tête entre ses mains et dis dans un murmure à peine audible :

Oui, je sais ce que veut dire le mot aimer je serais prêt a donner ma vie pour toi Lily… à t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle… à faire ma vie avec toi… à pardonner toutes tes erreurs parce que j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en personne d'autre… oui Lily je serait prêt a tous faire pour que tu sois plus heureuse même si pour cela je dois m'empêché de t'aimer. 

Il se releva et s'en alla dans son dortoir en sachant déjà que se serait la première nuit blanche d'une longue série. Il avait pris sa décision et sa le tuait a l'intérieur de lui-même, il se devait de tenir sa parole et de ne plus jamais lui parlait même si c'était la chose la plus dur qu'il n'est jamais eu à faire.

Le lendemain, alors que Lily se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner elle le vit la devant elle, elle croisa son regard et elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Il n'y avait plus cette étincelle qu'elle aimait temps on aurait dis que son regard était éteint. Elle aurait voulu courir lui dire qu'elle l'aime plus que tout mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle détourna le regard et s'en alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent tranquillement, enfin pas pour certains. James allait de plus en plus mal, il ne manger plus rien et les seul fois ou il sortait de son dortoir c'était pour aller en cours. Cours ou d'ailleurs ces notes baissaient petit à petit jusqu'à devenir catastrophique et ses amis commençaient à désespérer de le voir ainsi. Quand à Lily ça n'allait pas beaucoup mieux. Elle non plus ne manger plus rien et travailler a peine. Elle venait de se rendre compte à qu'elle point elle aimait James comme quoi on ne se rend compte de la valeur d'une chose que lorsqu'on la perdus. Bref, James l'évitait de son mieux se qui n'était pas très difficiles puisqu'il ne sortait que très rarement. Et elle commençait à en avoir marre de cette situation elle se demandait même si finalement il ne l'aimait pas réellement. Un jour elle se dit que peut être se serait mieux qu'elle aille lui parler et c'est ce qu'elle ferait elle attendrait juste le bon moment pour cela.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que James de son côté commençais à aller mieux et avait même finis par faire ce que Sirius son meilleur ami lui répétait sans cesse : Si tu veux l'oubliais il y a un truc qui marche toujours… Les filles… reprend ta vie en main et fais toi des jolies filles tu seras remis sur pied en deux ou trois mouvements. Et c'est ainsi, que le soir même il invita Lexie une de ces groupies à sortir.

Lily avait pris sa décision elle allait lui parlait et elle se dirigeait même vers son dortoir a cette heure-ci. Donc la voila toute contente se dirigeant vers le dortoir de James elle savait qu'il y était seul car elle venait à l' instant de croiser ces amis de dortoirs. Elle était devant la porte quand elle sentit tout le courage qu'elle avait 2 minutes auparavant lui échapper.

Penser de Lily :

Et si il ne voulait pas me parler… et si il me repousser… et si … et si … bon avec des SI on pourrait reconstruire un monde allait j'y vais on verra bien ce qui se passera une fois la bas aller je rentre…

Fin de penser de Lily

Elle ouvre la porte et la O MON DIEU ça c'était une option qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé. James était entrain d'embrasser Lexie à pleine bouche. Elle crut que son cœur se briser petit à petit ne la faisant que plus souffrir elle n'arrivait plus à bouger c'était même à peine si elle réussissait à respirer. Elle ne réussit à reprendre ces esprits que lorsqu'elle entendit Lexie gémir et qu'elle vie James se détacher brusquement d'elle haletant en disant :

Lily… Mais qu'est ce que… ???? 

Elle le regarda ne sachant que faire et lui dis Désolé j'ai cru que je pourrais venir te parler excuse moi je ne penser pas que tu serais accompagné désolé de t'avoir dérangé… Et elle s'en alla en courant.

Le lendemain, il l'a chercha partout mais elle demeurait introuvable. Il demanda à sa meilleure amie Alice Cambelle mais elle lui répondit qu'elle non plus ne savait pas et qu'elle était très inquiète. Il devait pourtant lui parler, il en avait besoin, il n'avait cédé aux avances de Lexie que pour ce changer les idées mais il avait fait une énorme erreur. Il l'aimait encore et plus que tout au monde. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier il en était certains alors pourquoi par merlin il avait céder à Lexie.

Elle avait couru… couru… couru jusqu'à perdre pieds et s'effondrer sur le sol. Plus rien… Jamais… Je l'aime tellement… Fini… Stupide… Ce sont les mots qu'elle se répétait en boucle depuis qu'elles les avaient surpris. Elle avait était stupide. Tellement stupide, elle aurait du lui dire depuis le début ce qu'elle ressentait mais sa foutue dignité l'en avait empêchée. Maintenant c'étais finis il l'avait oublié et pourtant elle l'aimait tellement.

Il s'était résolu à chercher dans la carte des Maraudeurs. Au bout d'un long moment il trouva le point qui la représentait dans la tour d'astronomie. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là bas, elle ne comptait tout de même pas faire… Il ne pu continuer sa phrase ses entrailles c'était contractée et son cœur battait à présent comme jamais il ne l'avait fais. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte qu'il courrait déjà vers la plus haute tour. Ca lui faisait mal, il avait un point de coté qui le brulé jusqu'à faire bouillir son sang mais non, il ne ressentait rien tout ce qui comptait c'était ELLE. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Et si elle… mais encore une fois ces entrailles se contractèrent et il eu du mal à respirer rien qu'a la pensé de son corps si beau… si fragile… briser au bat de la tour. Les larmes, lui montèrent aux yeux et il accéléra. Se serait de sa faute, si il lui arriver quoi que se soit il se tuerait, il ne pourrait jamais supportait de ne plus jamais voir son sourire, ses yeux vers pétiller de colère, de ne plus jamais pouvoir mettre la cape d'invisibilité et de se rapprochait d'elle tout doucement pendant qu'elle lisait dans la salle commune et de fermait les yeux tout en respirant une grande bouffée de son parfum. Non, il ne pourrait pas. Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur son visage sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les arrêter. Il arriva en haut de la tour et la vit. Il cru que son cœur c'était arrêter, il ne respirait plus, ne bouger plus. Elle était pencher sur le muret et pleurer de tout son soul. Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'elle se leva et commença à enjambé le muret pour se mettre du côté du vide. Elle s'était à présent levée.

Elle était fatiguée d'être aussi stupide, fatiguée de travailler sans rien récolter, fatiguée de l'aimer à ce point, elle c'était décidée à sauter et c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Mais à présent qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire tous son courage de Gryffondor c'était envolé. Elle s'apprêtait à sauter quand elle entendit SA voix.

Il criait avec toute la force de ses poumons :

Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !! 

Elle eu à peine le temps de se tourner pour voir son visage ravager par les larmes et le désespoir. Mais elle trébucha et tomba en avant vers les profondeurs de l'oubli.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire c'était impossible elle n'avait pas fait ça. Il resta la figé n'osant croire à son malheur, la bouche ouverte, les larmes roulant de ses yeux.

Lilyy !! Je t'en prie répond moi ne me laisse pas !! Je n'arriverais pas à survivre !! Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy fais moi un signe je t'en prie !!! Oh Lily pourquoi…pourquoi ?? Il pleurait comme jamais il ne l'avait fais.

Mais il l'entendit se son… il l'entendit distinctement un faible James un simple murmure à peine audible mais c'était un signe.

Il se leva d'un bon et regarda par-dessus le muret et la il l'a vit. Accroché à une gargouille, elle était vivante.

Lily !! Oh par merlin Lily tu es vivante attend ne bouge pas je vais t'aider. Il la issa par-dessus le mur et ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, lui au dessus. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment en se disant à travers cette connexion tous ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais dis. Puis il rompit se silence pesant mais cependant en aucun cas gênant.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Lily ? Mais il ne pu continuer et se tut, ils étaient toujours dans la même position, lui appuyé sur les deux paumes de sa main pour ne pas mettre tout son poids sur elle.

Je… Je t'aime tellement James je n'ai jamais réussi à te le dire je n'ai pas pu supporter de te voir embrasser Lexie et je me sentais tellement mal je n'arrivais plus à survivre alors j'ai voulu mettre fin à mes souffrances. 

Mais Lily tu aurais du me dire que tu m'aimais… J'aurais tout fais pour entendre ces deux petits mot de ta part… Tu m'entends j'aurais donné ma vie pour t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimais et j'aurais pu mourir heureux. 

Ils se regardèrent encore un long moment sans rien dire leurs visage à un millimètre l'un deux l'autre. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Puis d'un même mouvement ils parcoururent le malheureux millimètre qui restait entre eux. Ce fut une explosion d'émotion comme jamais ils ne l'avaient ressentie. Il caressa sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue quémandant l'accès. Elle lui offrit volontiers et commença un ballet entre leur langue. S'exprimant tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dire à travers de simples mots. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Je suis désolé ! Avait elle dit les yeux remplis de larmes.

Moi je t'aime ! Lui avait il répondu en se penchant vers elle pour l'entrainer dans un baiser passionné.


End file.
